


A Future of our Own

by DarkHell616



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Swap, Alternate Universe, Alternating chapters, Avengers Academy - Freeform, Bodyswap, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Future Selves, Gen, POV Loki (Marvel), POV Second Person, Pregnant Reader, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2020-01-15 04:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 13,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18491587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkHell616/pseuds/DarkHell616
Summary: You had warned him about mixing portals and magic, but did he listen?Of course not.Because Loki always knows best.





	1. Prologue - At the Academy

Why did you always end up in these situations?

“No, Loki,” you growled for the fifth time.

Stuck in the classroom with the pain in the ass that you called a classmate.

Mr. Know.It.All himself, Loki Laufeyson.

“It’s just a sprinkle of magic, it’ll show us whether we’re on the right track and then we can leave this accursed classroom and go to our separate dorms for the night.”

“And trust me, I, of all people, want nothing more than that.”

“Then why are you being so complicated?”

You glared at him, cursing every fiber of his being.

From his medium length black hair, to his blue eyes that could change colour in certain lights.

You weren’t attracted to him and you certainly didn’t have a teenage crush, you were just stuck working with him on a stupid experiment for a science class at a dumb academy that didn’t mean anything.

“I’m not being complicated, but if we use magic then we won’t learn anything and fail our test.”

“They won’t know,” he replied with an indignant eyeroll.

“Just, don’t touch anything and let me grab my notes again, maybe we missed something.”

You leaned down, holding onto the edge of the high table to try and grab your open bag that sat beside the table leg, the stool being so high and the bag pushed too far back so that your attempts to grab the handle more resulted in your fingertips grazing the fabric.

As you were leant over, grunting and mumbling your frustrations, you failed to notice the cocky smirk that adorned Loki’s face.

If you had, you’d have had a chance to protest the ridiculous plan you knew that he was coming up with, but unfortunately for you, your head was tucked underneath the table as you fruitlessly tried to retrieve your work.

His eyes flickered to the project that lay on the desk, something akin to a mini portal that was effectively a useless mass of constant swirls in the state it was in.

Your project was to create one that worked and instead all you had succeeded in making was a fancy art project or optical illusion, set in a silver metal frame.

As much as you hated spending extended time with the idiot frost giant, you really wanted to get this project completed and go back to your room for a weekend of fun that didn’t involve Loki and his pompous attitude.

Finally, after what felt like a humiliatingly long time trying to get it, you grabbed hold of your folder and sat back up.

Just as you dropped your folder onto the tabletop, you noticed a green spark fluttering from Loki’s fingers to the portal art piece.

Your mouth dropped open as you stared with wide eyes.

“Loki, what are you doing?” You cried, grabbing onto his wrist.

“Relax,” he smirked, “I’m just making it work MY way, we’re bound to get an A now.”

Letting his magic fade, he looked at you from the corner of his eyes and reached towards the swirling mass of colours.

In worry, you grit your teeth and winced, but couldn’t tear your eyes away as his fingertips first made contact and then disappeared into the portal.

You’d be lying if you said that excitement didn’t leap into your throat, even if you refused to let it show, instead you merely stared in awe as more of his hand passed through until he was near being wrist deep.

“See,” he drawled in his arrogant tone, “I told you nothing wou-”

Loki’s sentence was cut off by a low humming that was coming from the portal.

Even though he tried to mask it, you noticed the flicker of fear on his face.

“Why’s it doing that?” You asked hastily.

“It’s probably nothing,” he laughed, though it wavered in uncertainty.

The humming got louder and the colours of the portal started pulsing around his hand.


	2. Asgard - Loki

Loki felt sick to his stomach, his insides churned uncomfortably and everything ached as he moved.

In his dazed state, it took him a while to notice that he wasn’t shifting on the hard-tiled floor of the science lab but was instead curled up in a large bed and covered by a silk smooth, emerald green sheet.

Pressing a hand to his head to try and suppress the throbbing in his temples, he sat up slowly and looked around the room, his eyebrows furrowing.

He had expected to find himself back in his dorm room, the sheets pooling at his waist the same colour as the ones on his bed, until it gradually dawned on him that the bed he was currently led in was significantly larger than the one in his academy dorm room.

The more confusing part for Loki wasn’t that he wasn’t in his dorm room, it was the fact that he was in his bedroom back in Asgard.

Sure, bits and pieces here or there looked different somehow, but he knew for certain that this was his room back home.

Ignoring his sore head, Loki carelessly tossed the sheet away and got up unsteadily to his feet.

It took a moment’s pause for his world to stop spinning so that he could stand up without swaying, his stomach once again flipping in protest.

He waited with closed eyes for the queasiness to fade before slowly opening them, taking a deep breath to try and sate his body’s stubbornness at trying to hinder him.

It was only then that he took notice of what he had been wearing.

Apparently, after whatever had happened, he had been put to bed fully clothed, only in clothes that looked more akin to the kind of armour he was used to seeing his father wearing.

Gone was his typical long green jacket with the fur collar and gold trimming, now he seemed to be wearing something more akin to black and a darker green leather with thinner gold trimming.

He wrinkled his nose a little, not entirely sure what he thought of this new attire but pushing it aside to get to the bottom of things.

Striding away from the bed, he made the decision to head outside to investigate rather than inspect the differences in the room.

On his way to the door, Loki passed a tall mirror that he didn’t recall ever having in his room.

At first, he paid it no further heed, that was until something sparked and his attention was drawn to a minor factor as to why his room and clothes.

Loki stepped back to the mirror and stood in front of it, his eyes roaming over the reflection as bits and pieces clicked further into place.

Moving closer, he placed one hand on the wall beside the painted mirror frame to give himself balance to lean forward and inspect himself closer.

It didn’t matter how long he looked or what angle he turned, there was no way to avoid the dawning realization.

He was staring at himself.

Only it was an adult rendition of himself.

“What in all of Bifrost?” He asked, taking in the details of his older and more matured face.

A banging at the door disrupted his moment of contemplation and disturbed him completely, especially when the door open and a serving girl ran inside and curtseyed deeply.

“My Prince, do pardon my interruption but it’s urgent.”

“Right,” he said, giving her a disgruntled look, “so out with it.”

She straightened herself and looked at him with a look of utter surprise before recovering quickly.

“I have been sent from the infirmary to inform you that your wife is healthy and ready for visitors.”

The girl bowed again before rushing back out like she had no more time in the world.

“Wife?” Loki frowned.

His eyes drifted down to his left hand.

Slowly lifting it, he caught the glint of gold on his ring finger and his heart skipped a few beats.

If it were possible, his skin turned even paler and his blood ran colder.

“Oh shit.”


	3. Asgard - You

To say that your head hurt would have been an understatement, as when you tried to open your eyes a blinding headache pulsed across your forehead and throbbed behind your eyes.

Wincing, you raised your arm to cower from the source of the light and turned your head away so that your eyes had time to adjust comfortably.

Your mind was as blurry as your eyesight as you tried to remember what had happened, though when it all came flooding back you wished you could forget again as the rush of memories caused your head to hurt more.

Judging by the last thing you remembered, you expected to be either on the classroom floor or in the academy infirmary.

The noises surrounding you, however, sounded like neither.

“I see you’re awake, thank the Norn’s.”

Your eyes finally came into focus and you found yourself staring up at the face of a young, pleasant looking woman in a strange beige robe.

“What?” You asked, still feeling confused.

As best as you could, you turned your head and scanned the room, noting that while you were in an infirmary, it was not the one at the academy.

This one was larger than the one at school, darker too from what you could tell and the technology that was lingering around, with the near holographic screens and weird readings on them seeming far more advanced that what was at the academy.

“Where am I?”

“Don’t worry, ma’am, you are safe,” the kind woman replied, her fingers flittering over the screen beside your bed, “we have called for your husband.”

“Husband?” You replied groggily, getting more confused the more she spoke.

“Yes, you collapsed suddenly after your tea in the garden with the All-Mother, we were all very worried.”

You stared up at her, not fully taking in what she was saying as your mind raced a million miles an hour.

“All-Mother,” you parroted.

“But worry not, we have checked you over,” she tucked away the screen and turned to you, still smiling that too sweet smile, “and everything seems to be fine.”

You slowly shook your head and moved to sit up, attempting to throw the sheets away from you.

“No, I have to go,” you mumbled, your head protesting just as much as the woman lingering over you.

“Oh no,” she shook her head and gently pushed you back down, “you are to stay here until we give you the all clear.”

“But you just said everything seems to be fine,” you pouted, but didn’t move to sit up again.

“I did,” she nodded slowly, “but we would prefer to keep you here for a while longer, just to be sure.”

Your world seemed to slow down as her hand moved through the air and came to rest on your stomach, her next words coming out slowly.

“For you and the baby.”


	4. Academy - Her

The world came too slowly, everything feeling groggy and her head feeling uncomfortable.

It was sad how familiar it felt, even if by this point it shouldn’t have.

Morning sickness would have passed months ago and she’d never felt this bad in the mornings before, nor this uncomfortable and that was saying something considering how difficult the past seven months had been.

Pushing herself up, she noticed at first that she was surrounded by tall tables and stools and that at the front of the room there was a separate half-cube of a desk and behind that a screen.

It didn’t take two seconds for it to click that she was in a classroom, one that she vaguely recognized.

Looking down at herself, inspecting her hands and uniform, she was less than surprised to see an old outfit she used to wear regularly while attending the Avengers Academy, a name she still thought was pretty hokey.

Although it was a drastic change, she managed to stop herself from panicking but still found herself rubbing a circle on her now flatter stomach.

As if needing to confirm what she already knew.

This wasn’t her, but it was her, just not present her so there’d be no baby or bump to show it.

“It’s okay,” she said to herself, closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath, “the baby is fine, this is just another time shift.”

Slowly, she opened her eyes again and waited for reality to set in fully as she took in her surroundings.

Her eyes glanced to her right-hand side and she noticed that there was another person, who hadn’t so much as stirred as she moved.

After getting accustomed to pushing through feeling awful in the mornings it was easy for her to ignore the blinding headache and to crawl over to them, pushing aside a fallen stool that lay between them.

Coming to a kneel beside them, she felt an instant wave of comfort at the familiar green coat and smiled, letting out a laugh as she looked over his face and his old clothes.

“Oh Loki, it’s been years since I’ve seen you like this.”

The nostalgia hit her hard.

The times spent in this classroom, the times she had wound up arguing with Loki and his pompous attitude after they’d been forcibly paired up for a project.

It made her laugh to think that they had less than liked each other in the beginning, barely being cordial with one another until the teachers started forcing them to work together.

To begin with she hated what they were doing and thought they were out to get her and believed that Loki was sure to put her behind in her grades, but now she understood the cunning little scheme and was more than happy that they had.

Despite the memories, it was still strange to see him like that.

His hair was cropped shorter than what she was used to, it had more volume to it as these were the days when he’d let his hair do as it pleased rather than insist on brushing it back all the time and the old Midgardian clothes he wore to fit in better at the academy were better styled than she remembered.

Memories of their time at the school came rushing back and as she stared down at him, she felt the old giddy feelings of her schoolgirl self bubbling up.

Finally, with a low groan, Loki shifted and raised a hand to his head, obviously experiencing the same pounding head that she was.

“Morning, sleeping beauty.”


	5. Academy - Loki

“Morning, sleeping beauty.”

Loki slowly opened his eyes, finding his vision blurry and unfocused to begin with as pain radiated through his head.

Pushing against his temple with the heel of his palm didn’t help much, but it covered part of the light coming from somewhere to his right and that was at least stopping it from getting worse.

He blinked away the bleariness and looked up at who was looming over him, a faint smile touching his lips.

“Good morning to you too.”

Loki sat up with a small grunt and looked around the room, letting out a long sigh as he turned to inspect his clothing and then the room that he found himself in.

He instantly recognized the academy science lab and remembered the many hours passed getting bored of Midgardian science and what it couldn’t teach him.

“I see, we’re back here.”

“You sound about as surprised as I was.”

He turned his attention to the girl knelt before him, his eyes slowly looking her over as he smiled.

“It’s been many years since I’ve seen you like this,” he commented.

“Younger and prettier?”

“That isn’t possible, you get more beautiful by the day.”

She smiled at him but gently shoved his shoulder then stood up, holding onto the table for support.

“Now you’re creeping.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

Loki got up from the floor and dusted himself off, checking over the thick jacket that he was wearing.

“I miss this thing.”

“It did always add an extra flair to your arrogance.”

He smirked and leaned against the table.

“Arrogance that you secretly loved.”

She rolled her eyes then looked at the gadget on the table, with this swirling vortex still held in the middle of the silver frame and perfectly docile, as if it hadn’t just caused a mass explosion.

“I remember this project,” Loki said with a slight frown, “but I don’t remember it causing this problem.”

“Me neither,” she agreed, shaking her head.

“So, it seems we’ll have to figure out how to correct it.”

“Yes and fast, I would like to get back to our child.”


	6. Asgard

The wait for your apparent husband was getting to be a long and tedious one, especially as the nurses refused to let you move until he arrived.

You appreciated their concern, but you also really wanted to get up and figure out what was happening.

At some point you had fallen asleep, the stress of everything that was happening and the warmth of the bed leading to you just dozing off, though the sudden pregnancy shock probably also had something to do with it.

Your brain just needed a moment to shut down and relax.

You likely would have been asleep for a while longer had the doors to the infirmary not opened loudly and people hadn’t started rushing about, their racing out rousing you slowly from a very deep nap.

“My Prince,” one of the healer’s proclaimed, causing you to turn your head towards them.

This healer was a different woman from the one who had greeted you when you first woke up, she was considerably older with strangely styled brown hair and a harder face, though she smiled more often than you would have thought.

“I heard news about my wife?”

That voice sounded all too familiar, the inflections and distinct accent causing dread to pool in your stomach, but you also picked up on what sounded like hesitance in the question.

“Yes, yes, she is right over here,” the healer replied just as you could hear footsteps getting closer, “we just wanted to keep her in for checks, though they are both doing fine.”

“Both?” Came the reply of that terribly alluring voice, “how may wives do I have?”

The healer laughed and pulled back the curtain to your bed, stepping aside to let the newcomer step up to the bedside.

“You are funny, my prince.”

A tall man stepped past her, giving her a humoring smile as your world suddenly seemed to heat up.

You were devastated as your cheeks flushed while your eyes roamed over this man in his almost skin tight clothes, his long dark hair brushed back and away from his sharp features, pale skin accentuated perfectly by the black and blue eyes looking down at you in surprise.

“Loki?” You managed to choke out, hoping your hot cheeks weren’t too noticeable.

He replied with a gasp of your name in return, his expression torn between amused and stunned.

This was unbelievable, at least you were yourself and hadn’t ended up in some random woman’s body, but you were evidently inhabiting the body of an older version of yourself.

Who just so happened to be married to an older and strikingly handsome Loki.

“I shall leave you two for a moment,” the healer said, “but I shall return shortly for a status report.”

Loki nodded at the healer and watched her retreat, once the curtain was pulled back and whirled back to you, his eyes wide and holding a teenaged confusion.

“What the hell is going on?” He hissed, struggling to keep his tone down.

“How should I know?” You answered, slowly pushing yourself to sit higher on the bed, “one minute we’re in the science room and the next thing I know, I’m waking up here, married and pregnant.”

He seemed to flinch at this news and his eyes shot down to your stomach, how he hadn’t noticed the huge bump in the first place was a mystery to you but you guessed that, considering the circumstances, you could let it slide.

“Oh my god,” he groaned, running a hand through his hair and grabbing onto a handful of strands, “what do we do?”

“I don’t know, but I suggest we do it quickly.”

“Why?” He looked up at you in a panic, “are you giving birth?”

“What? No, I don’t think so,” you shook your head, “but I’d like to leave before I do, I don’t want to push this thing out, that hurts a lot.”

“So I have heard.”

“So you know if the stories from my history are anything to go by.”

Loki sighed and rubbed his forehead, closing his eyes.

“They aren’t in my life, that was one of my many other lives, thank you for reminding me.”

You smirked in triumph, feeling like you have somehow gotten revenge for what he was putting you through.

“You’re welcome, now, what do we do?”

“We go home,” he answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“All right, genius, how do we get home?” you looked at him pointedly, “we don’t have our mini portal to play with and I don’t know time or reality travel mumbo-jumbo.”

“I know how to shift through space and realms, but not particularly time.”

Loki pulled up a chair and sat at your bedside, his arms resting on the comfortable mattress.

“I told you using magic was a stupid idea.”

“Yes, thank you for reminding me of that as well.”

“You’re the magic user and you did this, you need to find a way to sort this out.”

Loki rolled his eyes and sat back, crossing his arms over his chest like a sulking child just as the healer returned and pulled the curtain back with a ceremonious flare.

“Okay, let’s give you the status report, shall I?” She smiled brightly, starting up the screen you had seen the other healer using, “seven months already, hard to believe it, right?”

You and Loki gave her humoring looks and remarks, playing along as best as you could with your new roles, ones that you would have to adapt to for however long.

Though for the most part, each of you were in your own thoughts, your hearts jolting at the fact that you had barely two months to find a way back to your academy-selves unless you wanted to be married and parents to a newborn.


	7. Academy

After gathering their thoughts and deciding where to go from that point, they decided the best course of action was to go to one of their dorm rooms and try to decipher what gad gone wrong using the notes in their old school bags.

“It’ll be past curfew soon though,” she commented, looking at the time.

“Ah, yes, the curfew.”

Loki sighed and chewed on his lower lip.

It had been so long since he had attended the academy that he’d forgotten about the rules of dorm visiting times and when students were allowed to roam the premises freely, of course most students, being spies and wanna-be heroes, ignored this rule but it was best not to test their luck until they had reunited themselves with school-life.

“Maybe we should separate for now and regroup tomorrow?” He suggested, looking at her.

“I feel that may be our best idea,” she nodded, giving him a small smile, “though it’ll be weird not sleeping next to you for the first time in many years.”

“I know,” Loki laughed, “just as it’s weird not seeing you with my child.”

“The things you get accustomed to, though it’s nice to not feel like I’m about to fall through the floor with my own weight,” she laughed.

“You may like it,” he smirked, moving closer and resting his hands on her hips, “but I think you happen to look amazing while pregnant.”

She looked at him with a loving smile and placed her hands on top of his, gently moving his away from where he’d placed them.

“Not so openly, Loki, remember? In school it was you and that other green-clad girl?”

“What?” He frowned, “you mean Amora?”

“I think so? I knew her as The Enchantress,” she shrugged, “or there was Black Widow.”

Loki rolled his eyes, “Please, Black Widow seemed to have chemistry with everyone, she was obviously a school favourite and many rumours sparked every time she interacted with another.”

“Yes, but you still seemed to have a thing.”

“There was no thing, believe me.”

“Either way, we can’t be ‘us’ while we’re here, not openly at least.”

He sighed again and frowned a little, almost pouting like the child he practically was.

“That’ll be hard.”

“You’ll manage, I’m sure.”

“Can I get at least one more kiss before we have to split off?”

She rolled her eyes but smiled, grabbing hold of his wrists and pulling him closer once again.

“Fine, but don’t get used to it.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

Loki leaned in and pressed his lips to hers, snaking his arms around her waist while hers wrapped around his shoulders.

Eventually, with much reluctance, they pull away and give each other looks of disappointment at having to split up and go to separate rooms for the night.

With a saddened sigh, she picked up her old backpack from the floor, tucking everything inside and shuffled it onto her shoulders.

“I guess we’ll check over the notes we currently have,” she said.

“It seems the best idea, who should keep hold of the portal?”

“You can, I don’t have magic to stop it if anything else happens.”

“And you think I can?”

“You have a higher chance than me.”

Loki looked at her then at the portal and sighed, reluctantly nodding.

“Fine,” he carefully picked up the metal frame the portal was in, holding it at arm’s length like it was going to bite him.

She laughed and headed to the door, pulling it open and stepping aside to let him out.

“I guess I’ll see you tomorrow, unless The Enchantress catches you first.”

He wrinkled nose a little and shook his head, “I’ll try to avoid that,” he chuckled before his eyes sparked, “hey wait, this gives me a chance to see if my Strange theory was correct.”

“Strange theory?” She raised her eyebrow, “as in something strange or the student?”

“The student.”

“Oh, what about him?”

Loki gave her a small smirk and winked before walking off, his chuckle echoing down the corridor.


	8. Asgard

Once you were given the all clear from the healers, Loki took your hand and helped you up from the bed.

After first standing up, it took you a moment to adjust to your new center of gravity and weight, which you could already feel the beginning of the effects of.

However long you were going to be here wasn’t going to be an easy feat at this rate.

“Are you ready?” Loki asked.

When you nodded, he laced his fingers with your and started to lead you through a maze of halls.

Naturally, you couldn’t move very fast and your back ached as you tried to adapt to a walking posture that accommodated the added weight, as if simply getting out of bed hadn’t been difficult enough.

It felt like you had been walking for centuries and you felt that you were close to having to ask Loki to stop when he opened a door and nudged you inside.

Behind the door was one of the largest bedrooms you had ever seen, decorated with greens, gold and mixtures of your own favourite colours that somehow didn’t clash.

“Welcome to our bedroom,” Loki said blandly, closing the door behind himself.

“It’s certainly extravagant,” you gasped, slowly making your way to the bed in order to sit down and take the weight off of your swollen ankles.

“Well you would technically be royalty now, so I suppose that you should get used to it while you’re here.”

“Do I get to be a goddess to?” You laughed, leaning back on your hands.

“Not by a long shot, perhaps in your next life, but the process of becoming a God is far more complicated than mere marriage.”

You rolled your eyes, shooting him a little.

“I was joking, Loki, trying to ease this tension.”

It was obvious enough by his tone why your joking had gone right over his head, there was no denying that the poor boy was just as stressed out about the situation as you were.

Sure, you were the one physically carrying a married couple’s child, whether that couple was you and Loki or two random strangers was irrelevant, this child’s safety was now in your hands, but Loki was also barely at the end of his teen years, was just finishing school and had been thrown into an adult body that was due to be a father.

The stress levels were high no matter which way you looked at it.

Loki had gone through many peculiar circumstances, but this one was by far one of the worst ones.

“What are we going to do?” He groaned, pacing the room slowly with his hands held behind his back.

“For starters, we’re going to remain calm,” you said, watching him move back and forth, “surely there’s magic strong enough here to rectify what happened.”

“Maybe, I don’t know,” he stopped to look at you, his eyes dropping from your face to your stomach, “I don’t even know which reality of the vast amount we’re in.”

“We’re in this reality,” you shrugged, “this timeline.”

“Yes, but is this our timeline with our future selves or another timeline with two different versions of us?”

You stared at him for a moment then nodded.

“Okay, you have a point, but how do we figure that out?”

“That’s what I’m trying to figure out.”

“Great, so in the meantime we have to act like expecting parents who are happily married.”

“It would appear so.”

“Which means we’ll probably have to kiss at some point.”

Loki froze mid-step then spun to face you, his eyes wide in utter bemusement.

“I hadn’t thought of that, I’ve been so focused on what’s going on that I forgot we’d have to act like we like each other.”

He pulled a face as if it were the most inconceivable thing he had ever imagined.

“I’d really rather not,” he continued.

“Why not? It’s almost as if you’ve never kissed anyone.”

You laughed, covering your mouth with one hand to hide your wide smile as you beamed at him, though it faded just a little when you noticed that he wasn’t laughing as well, nor was he protesting.

Slowly, you raised an eyebrow and tilted your head.

“Loki, you have kissed someone, haven’t you?”


	9. Academy

Getting used to academy life again was strange for both of them.

Having to live in separate dorms and keep a certain distance around others, lest they give away that the real ones from this particular timeline had messed up severely.

It wasn’t easy.

Especially when it came to watching others and their interactions.

She had always suspected that The Enchantress had her eyes on Loki, then again, half the time it seemed like she had her eyes on anyone to get what she wanted, but Loki in particular.

The cold bickering back and forth always seemed like more, at least from her end of things.

She remembered well how Loki used to roll his eyes and dish out any kind of insult that would often go over the other woman’s head, or at least attempt to with her inflated ego, but to see her cooing and trying to act seductive around her future husband still made her heart squeeze in jealousy.

Though he never admitted it, she fully suspected that they were something at one point, even if it was just enemies with benefits and the thought of those two rolling in bed together made her blood both freeze and boil.

On the other side of the spectrum, Loki was no better off.

From the first time he set eyes on Strange, he had been watching him like a hawk.

He’d never admitted to his wife, but he’d always had a niggling suspicion that her and Strange had a thing going on at the school.

It wasn’t a topic that had ever come up in their marriage, they were both happy and there was no need to bring up old bridges that they’d burned, but it was something he had always wanted to know for certain and this was his chance to find out without being pushily intrusive.

But he needed to know for sure, his certainty that Strange had lusted for his wife just couldn’t be ignored.

However, in an unsurprising turn of events, both were finding it the most difficult to adjust to a different kind of stress when it came to their child.

“I miss the kicking,” she sighed, staring down at her stomach.

Classes had ended and they found a hidden area within the academy, with there being plenty of those around they knew that they wouldn’t be found too easily, especially in an area as quiet as this one appeared to be at this time in the evening.

The light was gradually fading and a bite to the breeze was starting to kick in, but neither moved from the bench that they had taken up.

Loki nodded slowly in agreement, his hand resting on her knee whereas usually it would be feeling over the bump to try and see if he could guess where the next kick would be.

“Not bad for someone who complains all the time,” he laughed, though it was half-hearted.

“I know, but despite the aches, pains, hormones and cravings, it’s nice knowing that they’re there,” she leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder, “a little thing that we created.”

“If you would describe it as little,” Loki smiled, kissing the top of your head.

“As little as a half-Jotun baby can be, I suppose,” she snickered.

“You carry the bump well,” he nuzzled his nose into your hair, a smirk you couldn’t see growing on his lips, “I definitely want more.”

“You’ll be carrying them.”

“If it means getting my own way, I will.”

He felt her tense against him before she shook her head vigorously, the heat coming through his jacket.

“Oh no, I do not need to see that.”

“You don’t wish to be on the other end of the stick?”

“No,” she laughed, “it’s lovely that you’d go that far, but I think I’d end up being distracted that my husband makes a hotter woman than me and that’s just grounds for divorce.”

“I think you would make a handsome father.”

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, Loki, but I am never getting you pregnant,” she sat up and shifted to look at him, “I think we should get back and have the first one before we even consider having another.”

“Or, and hear me out on this,” he smirked as he slid along the bench, pulling her closer by her thighs so that she was straddling his hips, “we could make an early start.”

She rolled her eyes but smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck as she peered down at him.

“From what I recall, I don’t think just-about-to-graduate me would like that too much, at this point I’m fairly certain I still disliked you.”

Loki’s hands slowly slid around her, holding her in place by her rear as he smirked up at her.

“You’re just saying no because you don’t want Strange to be heartbroken that you’re mine.”

There was another eyeroll and she gave his hair a light tug.

“You’re never going to let the Strange thing go, are you?”

“Not until I get my answers.”

“I’ll give you your damn answers.”

She shook her head then leaned down, pressing a kiss to his lips gently, which gradually grew more passionate and hungry as their days of considerably less affection than they were used to caught up with them.


	10. Asgard

You awake the next morning feeling more rested than you had in a while.

The bed you were in was ridiculously comfortable, the sheets were warm and the unexpected baby bump was cradled nicely on a pregnancy pillow.

You were comfortable to the point of not wanting to get up.

The decision was, however, taken from you when the door opened and three serving girls rushed inside.

“Good morning, ma’am,” a blonde girl with too wide eyes said, bowing deeply as she came to a stop at your bedside.

“We do hope you’re feeling well this morning,” another with light brown hair piped up after, holding a tray on both hands.

“We know this pregnancy has been very hard on you,” the third, a petite grey haired women smiled tiredly, she was evidently the one with years of weary experienced compared to the others.

“It’s been something,” you nodded with an unsure laugh, feeling a little overwhelmed with having these three strangers at your bedside.

“Indeed,” the older woman said, her eyes flickering to the other girls, “I shall help her up, Listher, I would like you to run her a bath,” the girl with blonde hair bowed and rushed to the bathroom, “Amira, you shall choose her clothes for today.”

Amira nodded and carefully handed the tray to the older woman, once it had been safely passed over, she stepped around her and moved across the room to a wardrobe larger than anything you had witnessed back at home.

Slowly, you pushed yourself up and moved back to rest against the headboard, the woman set the tray over your legs and then moved the pregnancy pillow, setting it to one side.

“How are you feeling this morning?” She asked politely, linking her fingers as she let her hands hang under her stomach.

You paused for a minute, using the excuse of taking a bite out of the offered breakfast to stall and think of an answer.

Despite the strange circumstances, you weren’t feeling terrible, in fact you were feeling oddly giddy and chipper that morning.

“I feel fantastic,” you finally answered with a smile.

“You do have a particular glow about you today, ma’am.”

You looked towards Amira, who was giving you a smile while setting an overly extravagant dress on the end of the bed and brushing it down for any imaginary dust.

“Thank you,” you dipped your head towards her before taking another bite, your stomach appreciating the food.

“Though you’d been quite aglow since you and Loki managed to conceive, isn’t that right Eluise?”

The older woman, now dubbed Eluise, gave a nod of agreement to her worker and turned back to you.

“It’s no surprise, you did have trouble with it after all.”

“As many couple do,” you answered, trying to sound as knowledgeable about it as you could.

“Yes,” Amira laughed softly while walking back to the closet, “but not many have the trouble you had, what with the mixture of genes and everything, no one thought it would work.”

“Amira,” Eluise snapped, “you know we do not speak of such things, know your place.”

You would be lying if you said that your curiosity was peaked , but unfortunately you were in no position to question anyone but Loki, so you merely shrugged it off and gave them both a smile, mentally noting to ask him things later.

“Speaking of, where is my husband?” You looked between the two, ignoring how strange it still felt to refer to Loki in that term.

“He is currently seeing to his morning duties with Odin and Thor, no doubt he shall join you after dinner as usual,” Eluise replied.

“Oh, of course.”

“Now, if you are done eating, we must get you washed and dressed for your visit to the market square this afternoon, if you are feeling up to it.”

Looking towards the window, you see a bright strip of sunlight coming through the still drawn curtains and feel a calm sereneness wash over you.

While the situation you were currently in was urgent, one day of taking things slowly couldn’t hurt and there wasn’t particularly much you could do anyway, not until Loki had investigated it.

You, on the other hand, had other matters to worry about, such as keeping yourself as stress free as possible so you didn’t run the risk of harming your other self’s child.

Slowly, you nodded and looked at Eluise with a smile as she lifted the tray from your legs so you could push the covers away and slowly ease yourself out of bed.

“I believe I am.”


	11. Academy

“This isn’t working,” Loki sighed, staring at the mini dimension in defeat, “I have no idea what I could have done.”

“Knowing you, something that didn’t actually have anything to do with the project,” his wife laughed faintly, staring into the swirling abyss, “if it was even you, not that I know what I could have done.”

“I don’t recall this happening in our reality, so what my dumbass other self did is completely beyond me right now.”

She sighed and leaned back, tapping her fingers on her arm as she continued watching the colours swirl.

“Where do we go from there?” She asked, one of her hands moving to habitually rub at her stomach.

“We’ll just have to keep trying, though each classroom has a security camera so maybe we can get the footage and observe it to see what happened.”

“Hey, that’s an idea, but you really think Fury will just let us look?”

“Why not?” Loki shrugged, “it’s not as if we’re asking for much, he can even be there if he has to be.”

“That may involve having to explain our predicament to him.”

“Then so be it, as long as we get an end result.”

They both shared a smile and the flickering glance they gave each other hinted towards the kiss they both wished to indulge in, however the chance was broken when the door flew open and The Enchantress strutted in, throwing her long, blonde hair over her shoulder.

“Loki,” she drawls in a tone that was supposed to be alluring as always, “I was wondering where you had gotten to.”

“Amora,” he greeted quickly, glancing towards his wife, “why would that be?”

“You don’t remember?” Amora cooed as she draped her arms around his shoulders, resting her head beside his, “you agreed to take me out to dinner.”

Loki’s eyebrow quirked as he tilted his head to look at her from the corner of his eyes.

“I don’t recall that.”

“Well you did and you’re not postponing it again for this ridiculous science project.”

His expression soured as he looked towards his wife, telepathically asking for help.

Instead, she gathered up her things and quickly stuffed them into her borrowed school bag before hastily getting up out of her seat.

Loki had known her long enough to see that she was trying to hold back her dislike for The Enchantress, something she had admitted to one night during a conversation about past relationships.

Though her Loki hadn’t dated Amora, it was well known that she had made many attempts to garner his attention and it appeared as though in this reality her fears had come true.

What that meant for the future of this version of themselves was a mystery, but one she didn’t particularly wish to be around to find out.

“I guess I’ll leave you both to it.”

“Hm, perhaps you should,” Amora said, attempting to stare her down with a possessive smirk.

She only rolled her eyes and resisted the urge to flip her off, instead choosing to focus her energy on turning away, putting one foot in front of the other and heading out of the door.

“Hey!” Loki called after her, “wait!”

“You two have fun,” she yelled over her shoulder before closing the door behind her.

Loki stared towards the door silently, the blonde’s weight feeling heavier than it had mere moments ago as a knot formed in his stomach.

He hadn’t noticed anything in his dorm room that suggested a date, no written down reminders of times or locations, so this had come to just as much of a surprise to him as it had to her.

Would she believe that?

He didn’t truly know, he suspected that she would but people are predictable at times.

Loki had no doubt that she was merely playing along with their current roles, not wanting to change anything drastically for the future of their currently inhabited bodies.

However, that didn’t stop him noticing the flash of hurt and possible jealousy in her eyes.

“Great, now that we’re alone,” Amora hummed, breaking the silence, “tell me, you did book somewhere outside of the school grounds? I’m not making an effort if you’re going to get lazy about it, I want something worthy of me.”

“Hm?” Loki frowned and looked at her again. “Oh, yeah…I suppose so.”


	12. Asgard

The carriage ride to the market was surprisingly bumpy and every so often you’d find yourself having to grab hold of something to stop yourself from jostling too harshly, there had been a few times when the movement had caused discomfort in the large bump protruding in front of you.

Loki had watched with a concerned frown before standing up, having to hunch over due to his height, and moving to sit beside you, your legs resting against each other’s and bumping as the carriage jostled again.

“What are you doing?” You asked gently, trying to not sound accusatory.

“You looked uncomfortable and I was worried,” he replied, looking out the window to his right.

You couldn’t help but smile, it wasn’t often that Loki was anything but up his own ass around others so having him acting so preciously about you was heartwarming.

It didn’t do much to steady you in the long run, but it was nice to know that he was at least trying to keep you comfortable.

After what felt like an eternity, the carriage came to a stop and the door was opened from the outside.

Loki climbed out first and then took hold of your hand, helping you ease out of the carriage and get stable on your feet.

He may have been a total ass at school, but you had to admit that he played his role as husband and soon-to-be father very well.

Once you were out and stable on your feet, he laced his fingers with yours and carefully led you through the street to the market square center, lightly swinging your hands.

“You know, you play your role amazingly well,” you smiled, glancing down at your hands.

“Of course, I kind of have to.”

“By treating me delicately?”

“Yes,” he sighed softly, “even if it’s mine by technicality, you are carrying my older self’s child and that is precious cargo and I can’t risk allowing anything to happen to it.”

“Them,” you laughed, “whether it’s ours, theirs or Amora’s, it’s still a baby and not an it.”

“Amora?” Loki glanced down at you as if you had four heads, “why on all of Midgard would she be having my child?”

“Well you are dating, aren’t you?”

Loki rolled his eyes but quickly shifted to a smile and waved at a nearby couple who were keeping a stall of delicious looking jams in a variety of flavours, just looking at them made my stomach growl.

“If it isn’t Prince Loki and his darling wife,” the gentleman said, his voice croaky with age.

“Good afternoon to the two of you as well,” Loki replied with a polite dip of his head, while you smiled warmly. “I see your wares have caught my wife’s eye.”

You laughed softly and shook your head.

“I wonder whatever gave that away.”

“Well, you are more than welcome to take a jar,” the woman spoke, her eyes shining kindly.

“I shan’t take one for free,” Loki replied with a kind smile.

“But we insist,” she pushed, almost desperately, “one jar wouldn’t hurt.”

“Then a compromise, we shall buy two jars and take a third for free.”

The couple took a second to think over the proposition before reluctantly giving in, no doubt knowing that Loki wasn’t likely to change his mind and it would give them an advertising advantage in the future.

“Of course, take your pick,” the man smiled.

Loki looked at you and then indicated for you to choose three flavours, which you did with a perhaps too eager smile but you’d put that down to the fact that you were suddenly craving apricot jam on toast.

“This will be amazing,” you grinned widely, cradling the three jars to your chest.

“I take it the lady likes her jam,” the woman of the stall laughed, opening a small tote-like bag for you to place them inside.

“At the moment I do,” you chuckled in reply, “it’ll also come in handy for baking some jam tarts, a particular favourite of Loki’s.”

He glanced down at you at the mention of his name and then laughed, pressing a hand to his chest.

“Guilty as charged.”

Loki then pulled out a pouch and shook out some coins, exchanging them for the jars before bidding the couple a farewell and taking your hand again, leading you further into the market.

You had to admit, you were surprised and impressed by just how different he could act around other people.

Through your time in school you were used to him being a petulant know-it-all with a penchant for winding people up, witnessing this complete about turn of his personality was amazing and you had to admit that you found it admirable and maybe even a little attractive.

Perhaps you’d comment on it later, but for now you had to focus all your energy on meeting the Asgardian people while trying not to keel under the weight of the baby and the ache of your back and swollen feet.

One stall down, too many more to go.

It had already started to appear as if that afternoon would be an interesting one for you both.


	13. Academy

The tension in the room upon Loki’s return was palpable.

After his dinner date with Amora, he had immediately gone straight from dropping Amora off at her dorm to visiting the woman he had wanted to spend his time with, though she understandably didn’t want to particularly spend time with him that evening.

It had taken him a while to talk her into letting him at least come inside and settle things between them, it wasn’t as if he had even wanted to go anywhere with Amora in the first place and he’d only had to in order to keep up appearances.

“Look, I know you don’t particularly like the situation but will you at least speak to me?”

She looked up from the folder she had been reading through, attempting to catch up on the schoolwork she would need for upcoming lessons.

“Loki, I’m not ignoring you.”

“You sure seem like it, as if I wanted to go out with that girl.”

“No one said you did.”

“Then stop giving me the cold shoulder like I did.”

“I’m not.”

Loki rolled his eyes and folded his arms.

“Really? Because you’ve been silent and looking like the world will end tomorrow since I returned.”

“That doesn’t mean it’s about you.”

“Given the events, what else could it be?”

She sighed and closed her eyes, slapping the work folder shut and turned to him.

“It’s not you, okay? I understand that we have to keep to our roles here lest we mess something up and no I don’t like the thought of you having to flirt or date another woman but that isn’t what’s getting to me.”

She frowned and took a deep breath, Loki simply stared and waited for her to continue.

“It just had me thinking, what happens if you get bored of me? Of us?”

Loki’s eyebrows rose so high that they got lost in his hairline.

“Excuse me?”

“I know, it’s stupid,” she sighed, leaning back in her seat while running a hand over her face, “but seeing you with Amora made my mind go crazy and now I can’t stop thinking about it.”

He sighed and walked over to the bed, sitting on top of it as close to her occupied chair as he could.

“That’s just silly.”

“I’m aware, but I can’t help it, you know?”

“You should help it, this current Loki may not be the one that current you will end up marrying, but I love you and all evening I’ve wanted to do nothing but get back to you,” he frowned, reaching over to grasp her hand, “I want nothing more than to be back home with you and our child.”

“I know, I honestly fully acknowledge that but it just…” She trailed off and shook her head, “sounds stupid.”

“It’s not, you’re going through a rough patch right now, much rougher than me,” he smiled, pulling her hand closer so that he could kiss the back of her fingers, “the hormones spikes were bad enough, but losing them to gain teenage ones? I can imagine it’s thrown you off kilter.”

“A little,” she admitted quietly, smiling faintly at him.

“But fret not, I promise I won’t do anything with Amora or any other female I come across, you are mine and I am yours alone.”

He gave a tug on her arm and she took it as a sign to stand up, which she did.

Placing his hands on her hips, Loki led her to straddle his lap and smiled up at her.

“You know, you are one of the most beautiful women I have ever met.”

Her cheeks flushed and she couldn’t stop the goofy grin that forced its way onto her lips.

“Oh really? Even though you spent your youth surrounded by far superior looking girls?”

He hummed and leaned up, his eyes flickering briefly to her lips.

“I wouldn’t lie to you about such a thing.”

She bit her lip, a move that Loki had always found enticing, and glanced away as if she were suddenly shy.

“We shouldn’t, Loki.”

“I know,” he smirked, “but I’m going to, just a little.”

Delving his fingers into her hair, he pulled her down and locked their lips in a wanting, needing kiss.


	14. Asgard

If there was one thing you hadn’t been expecting with the sudden pregnancy, it was the spike in your libido.

Sex wasn’t anything that you had really focused on, instead you were paying close attention to your work at the academy and doing the best you could.

Sure, over the years there had been crushes but never anything that really evolved further than mere friendship, so the rising and falling of sexual need was starting to get tiresome and irritating.

Admittedly, you’d never had a thing for Loki, a fact that seemed to shock many of your peers.

Sure, you could see why others would lean towards him, you weren’t saying that he wasn’t attractive or alluring but his charm never really worked on you, it always came across more as cocky and annoying.

However, there was something about adult Loki that got your heart racing and your arousal peaking.

Maybe that was your secret all along, young Loki did nothing for you because you liked older men.

Or perhaps it was simply because there was something devastatingly handsome about adult Loki.

You couldn’t put your finger on it, guessing that perhaps it was a mere coincidence due to him being at home, but during your predicament Loki had been calm and collected and acted amazingly maturely, at least when you were around others, and something about that seemed to spike an attraction to him that much more.

That mixed with the added hormones and you found that you had a wavering urge to test out sex in a body already accustomed to it before having your own first time.

You’d felt two spikes of pregnancy induced arousal since you found yourself in Asgard, but it was that evening, upon returning from the market that it hit you hard.

Loki had left you to your own devices after you arrived back, so you decided to go to your room, have a long bath to sooth your aching muscles and then slip into bed with a good book you had taken from your new library.

You had managed to fit in four chapters before Loki returned, looking drained and ready to end the day.

Wordlessly, he walked to the bathroom and left you to your reading as he bathed, there was a strange domestic comfort to the silence that was only filled with the sound of him filling the bath and the occasional splashing that could be heard.

It was nice.

If this was really the reality that depicted what your future was going to be like, you thought, then maybe it wasn’t so bad.

You weren’t entirely sure about having kids yet, but you had many years to dwell on it.

Finally, the door clicked open and you looked up as Loki stepped out of the bathroom in nothing but a pair of tight-fitting boxers, towel drying his hair while padding across the room.

You found that you couldn’t tear your eyes off of him.

Loki was deceptively lean, muscled in a way that you would never guess he hid under the armour that he wore and his thighs were, to put it in modern Midgardian terms, thicc.

The droplets running down his pale skin, his dark tousled hair that accentuated the colour of his eyes that flittered between blue and green, his sharp cheekbones and the way the material of the boxers curved around his hidden goods sent a shiver through you.

Biting your lip tightly, your mind drifted to what you wanted that man to do to you, or at least what your current body wanted him to do to you.

“Enjoying the show.”

Your eyes snapped up from Loki’s crotch to his face and amused smirk, his eyes glinting as your cheeks heated up.

“No,” you answered too hastily, lifting the book up, “not at all.”

“You’re a terrible liar.”

“I’m not lying.”

“I repeat, you’re a terrible liar.”

Loki chuckled and threw the towel to one side, then he lifted up the covers and climbed underneath.

He shifted closer to you than you were expecting, his cool hip and shoulder flush against yours as he leaned over to look at the book in your hands.

“Oh, that is a good one.”

“It has been so far.”

He nodded and grabbed his own book from the nightstand, looking over the cover and opening up to the first page, ignoring the bookmark between the pages that showed where his adult-self had read up to.

Another quiet fills the room as you both focus on your books, or at least attempt to.

You found that you would read and re-read the same passage and you were suddenly feeling hot and flustered, your ‘husband’ sitting next to you being too much of a distraction.

It was the final straw when Loki slipped one hand beneath the cover and placed it on your thigh, letting his feelings knead your skin and send shivers up your spine.

“Loki,” you gasped softly, looking at him with a pleading look.

Pleading for him to stop or him to make a move you weren’t sure, either would work.

Loki lowered his book and smirked at you, his eyebrow quirking a little in suggestion.

He knew what he was doing and he was enjoying it, so much so that he was pitching beneath the covers.

Neither of you knew how to stop yourselves when your instincts took over and you engaged in a kiss that eventually grew too heated and into something much more.


	15. Academy

Academy life was vastly more different than she remembered it being.

When she thought back on it, she mainly remembered stress, homework and training missions that were far more dangerous than they needed to be.

Rarely did the small details come up, like the lunches where she would sit with friends or the study sessions that were mostly an excuse to hang out more and eat snacks deemed unhealthy for a hero’s diet.

They were the best times and yet when she tried to think back to school, she mainly remembered the teachers she disliked, the students who left a bitter taste in her mouth and the occasional things that made her smile fondly.

Of course, there was also Loki.

A very different Loki to the one who resided in this reality.

This Loki apparently mingled more with the popular ‘bad kids’, which explained why he and Amora were close and he had quite a reputation for being brash, rude and just plain arrogant.

Granted, her Loki could be brash and rude and definitely arrogant, but he was also more complex and definitely preferred to keep to himself more than anything.

From what she remembered, Loki had never dated anyone in school, sure others had asked him but he’d always declined and went back to his dorm room to do whatever teenager like Loki would do, probably just reading.

He hadn’t even bothered to attend their end of school dance, not because he didn’t have a date to go with, multiple people had asked him, but purely because it wasn’t his scene.

It was sheer coincidence that they had even met, let alone fallen in love.

“You look deep in thought.”

She looked up, being pulled out of her reverie as Stephen sat down opposite her, setting his lunch tray down.

“I guess, not about anything too important.”

“The upcoming exam?”

“Perhaps a little, you know what I’m like.”

“Study too hard and still worry you’ll fail?”

She laughed and shrugged, stabbing at her juice carton with the straw it came with.

“You know me so well, Steve.”

Stephen shot her a withered look but said nothing and focused on eating to placate his growing appetite.

He was used to the teasing by this point in their friendship, though he still hated it when she called him that, even if it was just in jest, but luckily for her they were good friends and he had taken to accepting the name and getting her back later on.

It kept her on her toes.

Though not if she wasn’t paying attention to anything apart from what was across the room.

“You’re staring again,” Stephen said, barely glancing up.

“I am not,” she huffed.

Her eyes trailed back to Loki, who was trying to focus on his book and eating his lunch while having Amora clamber all over his, her arms wrapped around his shoulders and her lips close to his ear despite his look of utter annoyance and exhaustion of the situation.

Talk about being oblivious.

“I don’t know why you’re so obsessed with him,” Stephen shook his head, unable to stop himself from chuckling.

“I’m not obsessed.”

“Fine, then we’ll call it a crush, the point stands that I don’t understand why.”

“He’s cute and funny,” she shrugged, stilling watching as Loki was attempting to twist Amora off of him with a look of distaste.

“He’s also brash, far too into himself, thinks of everyone as beneath him because he’s a God-”  
As he continued talking, she found Stephen’s voice drifting off into the distance as a strange feeling bubbled up inside of her.

Watching the scene before her and having this conversation was starting to bring up a sense of familiarity, something akin to deja-vu but as the scene continued the more she realised that this was more than deja-vu.

This was recognition and familiarity.

Pieces linked together and memories started to immerge that coincided with things that were happening.

It all felt different as these were the small moments that tended to go unnoticed and forgotten, but this was all starting to be too similar and she realised that memories weren’t always the most reliable of things.

‘Oh,’ she thought to herself, trying to stop her facial expression from showing that she wasn’t listening to Strange’s rambling reasons for not liking Loki, ‘this is our reality.’

But she definitely didn’t remember jumping forward in time during her school years.

She frowned in thought, looking at Stephen as he stopped talking and looked at her questioningly.

“What is it?”

“I need to ask you about time.”

He nodded slowly and smiled, leaning back in his seat and gesturing widely with his arms open.

“I am an open book.”

“Not now,” she shook her head, glancing around at the crowded room, “too many ears, but later? After classes, in the library.”

“All right,” he said, his expression falling a little as he noticed just how serious she was being, “I’ll be there.”


	16. Asgard

The next morning you woke up feeling sore, fuzzy and secure, something that you could definitely say you weren’t accustomed to but couldn’t deny enjoying the feeling of.

Glancing over your shoulder, you see Loki’s face finally settled peacefully as he slept, an arm resting over your hip and hand resting on the bump.

It was peaceful and pleasant.

It was hard to ignore how handsome of an adult Loki was going to grow up to be, the fact that he was already growing into his looks at the academy had made that much obvious, but you hadn’t anticipated just how beautiful he would be.

You hated it and yet you loved it.

You’d never say it aloud, but you desperately wished that this was your future.

A future with Loki as your husband, who obviously loved you dearly and whose child you were carrying.

You hadn’t dared tell anyone, though Strange figured it out pretty quickly, you did have a thing for Loki and knew that it would never be what this you had with this him. Not when he seemed to be with Amora and you could both, at least in the eyes of the public, barely tolerate one another.

Being here had proven that you could both operate well as a unit but there was always the lingering knowledge that when, or at least if, this was fixed that you would both go back to how it had been before and you’d have to watch him get pawed over by another woman.

May as well make the most of what you had in the moment.

A small sigh comes from behind you and Loki stretches out his long legs, his hand slowly rubbing circles on your bump before it freezes mid-action and then slowly slid away.

You quickly grasped hold of his hand and rolled onto your back, looking at him over your shoulder.

“Oh, you’re awake,” he said, his voice deliciously husky from sleep.

“Yes, I’ve only been up a little while though.”

“I see, you could have woken me up.”

“Sorry, but I thought you might want a lie in,” you smiled faintly, “besides, I was enjoying myself.”

“Really?” He chuckled, a wonderful deep sound that sent a shiver down your spine. “And here I thought you hated me.”

“And there you thought wrong.”

Awkwardly, you shifted over so that you could lie facing him, trying to ignore both your nude states and the way you caught his eyes roaming over you as you moved.

“Who can blame me for thinking that way?” Loki finally asked as you finished fiddling with the belly pillow and settled down. “You always seemed to sneer at me and my company.”

“It was definitely more at your company.”

“Oh, so you do like me?”

He smirked and you did want to hate him for it, but damn did adult Loki pulled the look off ten times hotter than the Loki you knew already did and that was saying something.

“I wouldn’t put it that way,” you mumbled.

“Then how would you put it?”

“I don’t know,” you groaned, closing your eyes, “I think you’re attractive, but I think most people think that.”

Loki scoffed, “Now you’re projecting.”

“I’m really not, there’s Black Widow and Amora.”

“Amora only thinks I’m hot when she wants something,” he rolled his eyes, “and the widow woman? What are you on about?”

“Oh come on, everyone was going on about you and her being a thing when you were on that weird mission together, I think it involved detention.”

“Then everyone is either dumb, blind or both, there is and never was anything between us, we were just working on a mission together as is typical in that blasted place.”

You laughed softly, shaking your head.

“You like the academy really.”

“No, I like being a nuisance to everyone at the academy.”

“I see.”

Loki stared at you for a moment, his eyes flickering over your face before he sighed and moved a bit of hair from your face.

“If you have a thing for me, just tell me,” he said softly.

“It’s never that simple, Loki.”

“Really? Because I think it’s simpler than that.”

“You’re also ridiculously confident.”

He flinched back, his eyebrows raising in surprise before he laughed.

“You think? Ever heard of putting up a front?”

“A front that seems too natural to you.”

“I am the God of Lies,” he smiled with a simple shrug, “some things I am confident in, but everyone questions things.”

“What do you question?”

Loki’s eyes flickered briefly, looking almost sad as he averted them before looking back at you.

He hesitated in answering, you found Loki hard to read but you would guess that it was from uncertainty of revealing such a personal weakness.

Finally he parted his lips with a soft sigh and met your inquiring gaze again.

“Who is being a genuine friend and who is merely using me for an advantage.”

You frowned at the tone in his voice, heart squeezing painfully at the connotation behid his words.

“Loki..”

“We should get up,” he said quickly, throwing the covers away and standing up, giving you an amazing view that flustered you.

Although you had both been intimate the night before, you hadn’t exactly had a chance to see him in all his glory due to the obvious distractions and now that you could take everything in it would be a lie to say that you weren’t kind of proud of yourself for snagging him.

It was a sudden eyeful and broke the moment of sincerity, but you weren’t complaining.

“Fine,” you spoke, slowly sitting up while awkwardly holding your side of the cover to your chest, “but we’ll have to talk about last night eventually.”

“Happily,” he smirked over his shoulder before disappearing into the bathroom, locking the door behind himself.


	17. Academy

“I see,” Strange mumbled, looking thoughtfully between the two sat opposite him. “So, you are older versions of the current student versions of you, pulled back to inhabit them.”

“In short, yes,” she nodded, glancing at Loki who was simply leaning back in his seat with crossed arms.

“But these consciences don’t recall doing this in your own pasts?”

“No.”

“Okay, but you did fiddle with creating the portal that according to these,” he held up a series of papers that Loki had passed over of their experiment, “you were working on as a project?”

“Yes.”

“All right, that’s simple enough to understand.”

“Simple? How is it simple?”

“Your past selves managed to do what you didn’t, accomplished something that perhaps you weren’t supposed to accomplish in the first place and, by my guess, you have switched place with them,” Strange shrugged, setting Loki’s papers down on the desk between them all. “If I’m correct, did you want the portal to do that?”

“I don’t even remember why we thought making a portal would be a great project,” she laughed, looking to Loki again who only shook his head and pulled a face to say that he also didn’t know. “But,” she continued, “why were we switched if we didn’t manage to the first time?”

“They created a new timeline.”

Both of them turned their attention to Loki, who was now sat forward in his seat, the fingertips pressed together between his long splayed legs.

“Excuse me?” She said, looking to Strange who nodded his confirmation.

“That’s also my guess, you didn’t manage to make more than a beautiful vortex in a frame, they managed to somehow open up a new world that pulled you both back, them forward and meanwhile created a new timeline in which this happened for you all.”

“So, things will be different when we go back?”

“Not at all, it’ll still seem as normal as any other day, just in their future they will remember opening a portal and age swapping with their future selves.”

She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, closing her eyes.

“This is giving me a headache, I can’t wrap my head around it.”

“It seems very easy to me,” Strange smiled.

“Will their future be different too?”

“Possibly, though I doubt it.”

“If anything, at least they have a warning as to what to expect in the future,” Loki chuckled, smirking a little.

“How can you get this so easily?” She grumbled, pressing her head between her hands, “I must have lingering baby brain.”

“Baby brain?”

Loki smiled proudly, leaning closer to put an arm over her shoulder and pressing a kiss to her temple.

“Yes,” he said, “we are expecting our first child together.”

“I see,” Strange nodded, “not a pairing I expected to happen, but congratulations all the same.”

“Thank you, Stephen,” she smiled, rest her head against Loki’s shoulder.

“So, Midgardian wizard,” Loki chuckled, “is there anything you can do to help?”

Strange rolled his eyes but suppressed a comeback as he shifted in his chair.

“Perhaps there is, but why should I?”

“Because my ‘future’ wife is your best friend?”

Strange stared at him silently, unblinkingly, before letting out a long sigh.

“You’re right, but I’m helping for her, not you.”

“Like I’d expect anything else.”

“Thank you so much,” she smiled, “I’ll repay you sometime, even if it’s in the future.”

“We’re still friends?”

“The best of.”

He nodded, letting a smile cross his lip pleasantly.

“Good, I’m glad.”


	18. Asgard

You were sat in the already prepared nursery, rocking gently in a white painted chair and taking in the room that sat around you.

It was strange, being in this situation, carrying a child in an older body while still mentally being quite young despite being in your late teens.

Taking everything in was surreal and it screwed with your head a little, though that may have also been the new hormones that were coursing through you thanks to this baby.

“What are you doing?”

Turning your head, you see Loki stood in the doorway, looking at tired at you felt.

“Just thinking,” you murmured in response, your hand subconsciously running over your protruding stomach and feeling the life inside moving. Creepy. Weird. Somehow comforting.

“About what?” He asked, closing the door behind himself and walking over.

“This, us, everything.”

He nodded slowly then crouched down beside the chair, arms resting on the armrest and stopping the chair from moving.

“Don’t worry, we’ll get home soon, I’ve been speaking to Mother and explaining everything, she’s working on helping us.”

“I appreciate that, even if it will be weird going back to how things were.”

Loki chuckled, adjusting his position so that he was sat cross-legged on the floor beside the chair.

“I doubt that will ever happen.”

You tilted your head and looked at him curiously, “Oh?”

“Please,” he smirked, leaning back on his hands, “after last night? You really expect things to just go back to normal? Back to us being barely enemies?”

You laughed and shook your head, “Come on, Loki, we may not get on but I’d barely count you as being even close to an enemy.”

“Really? Because you barely seem able to tolerate me most of the time.”

“Only because Amora is around to drape herself on you and it’s sickening.”

Loki’s smirk widened.

“Am I sensing a hint of jealousy?”

You stared at him for a moment, mind jumping between denial and admittance until you let out a long, loaded sigh and slowly nodded.

“Yes, actually.”

Loki’s eyebrows shot up and his jaw dropped, even the God of Lies struggled to mask his surprise at the revelation.

“Pardon?” He asked, no trace of amusement in his voice, just shock.

“You heard me,” you sighed, running a hand through your hair that felt a little thinner than you were accustomed to.

You heard the scuffing of Loki’s leathers as he shifted around to stand and move in front of you, looming over you with a look of sheer uncertainty.

“You’re pulling my leg.”

You frowned and looked at him, letting out a huff as you crossed your arms over your chest, which caused a dull ache to rise in your sensitive areolas as you made the gentlest of contact.

“It’s not funny, Loki, I’m finally telling you the truth and you refuse to believe me.”

“It’s not that I refuse, it’s just so,” he paused and shook his head, pulling his mouth to one side as he thought of the word, “unexpected?”

“Great,” you rolled your eyes.

“No, hear me out,” he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, “I genuinely thought that you disliked me, we’ve always had this kind of rivalry.”

With a bit of reluctance, you had to nod in agreement.

“So,” he continued, “I didn’t think that our relationship would take this kind of turn.”

“Our relationship? What? The one where you hate me but I crush on you badly?”

“I never said I hated you.”

“Actions speak louder than words.”

Loki didn’t respond, instead he stepped away and looked around the room, turning in a slow circle as he took a moment to think.

“So what now?” You asked, getting bored of the silence.

He stopped and looked at you, giving you his charming smile that somehow looked even better on this adult version of him.

“Tell you what, let’s get home and we’ll discuss where to take this.”

“Do I get a say in the matter?”

“No, you can’t avoid me forever.”

“True, but I can try.”


	19. Academy

“Loki,” Amora purred, wrapping her arms around his slim shoulders as she pursed her lips and pouted.

Loki suppressed the urge to let out a long sigh as the green clad woman cosied up to him.

They were so close to getting home and he didn’t wish to put up with this for much longer, he hadn’t seen it during the school years he lived but witnessing it from a more matured pseudo-outsider’s point of view showed him just how much his actions would hurt his future wife, even if she tried to hide it.

It was time to put a stop to it, something his past self would appreciate in the future.

Rolling his eyes, he tilted his head to look at her.

“What is it now?”

“Don’t act like you don’t want me around.”

“It’s not an act.”

“I love it when you play hard to get.”

“Only because it drives you mad that I don’t fall for your ridiculous seduction magic.”

Amora rolled her eyes, resting her head against his shoulder as her finely painted fingernails drew circles on his bicep.

“I just came to ask you a question,” she whined softly.

“Then ask, stop wasting my time.”

“You’re so pushy, I love it.”

“Amora.”

“Fine,” she sighed at his stern tone, “I just wanted to know why you’ve taken to hanging out with-”

“Really?” He cut her off with a groan, shaking his head. “That’s my business, is it not?”

“Yes, but I want to know what trickery you have up your sleeve with this one.”

“Nothing, I’m allowed to enjoy anothers company without your permission.” A slow smirk crossed his handsome face, “Unless you’re jealous.”

Amora scoffed and pulled away as if he had physically burned her.

“Of course not, I have no reason to be.”

Loki made a sound that was a strange mix of laugh and scoff while shaking his head, his shoulders starting to shake as he began to laugh fully.

“You are joking, aren’t you?” He smirked, looking at her.

She returned his look with a raised eyebrow and jutted out hip, putting one finely manicured hand atop it.

“You’ve changed your tune.”

“People grow up.”

“In a week? Sure. I knew you working a project with the nerd would turn you soft.”

“Why do you care, Amora? Or are you just pissed that someone has taken the attention of the only man around here who can resist your magic?”

The blonde girl laughed and gave him her signature smarmy look.

“You know I like a challenge.”

“And this is one you have lost, you need to accept that.”

He stood up from his spot at the table, shoving the papers he’d been looking over into his bag, which he then threw over his shoulder while making his way to the classroom door.

Amora stared after him, partly amused and partly bewildered.

“What kind of weird threesome have you got going on?”

“The kind you aren’t invited to.”


End file.
